Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a suction device that is used for removing nasal mucus, phlegm, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Cold, rhinitis, empyema, and the like excessively increase secretion of nasal mucus to cause symptoms of nasal congestion and the like. In general, a patient can clear the nasal congestion by blowing his/her nose by himself/herself. However, for an infant or the like who cannot blow his/her nose by himself/herself, a caregiver needs to remove the nasal mucus thereof. In this case, the caregiver can remove a small amount of the nasal mucus using a tissue or a cotton swab but it is difficult to remove a large amount of the nasal mucus.
In recent years, an electric suction device capable of easily removing a large amount of the nasal mucus has spread (for example, see Patent Document 1). For example, the suction device (see Patent Document 1) includes a vacuum generation unit, a nasal mucus storage cylinder, a suction port, and an operation unit. The vacuum generation unit and the nasal mucus storage cylinder are coupled to each other with a pipe line. The nasal mucus storage cylinder is coupled to the suction port for sucking nasal mucus. The operation unit switches suction and suction stop of the nasal mucus. With the suction device, when the suction port is inserted into a nasal cavity and a button of the operation unit is pressed, the nasal mucus is sucked from the suction port in a vacuum state generated by the vacuum generation unit and the nasal mucus is accumulated in the nasal mucus storage cylinder. When the button of the operation unit is released, the vacuum state is cancelled and suction is interrupted.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-218831